The Monster
by amanda2887
Summary: Spoiler to 3X07 Dark Hollow. Read at own risk (of course, with my own dialogue added). Peter wants to play a game. Like a bird in a cage, all she wants to do is escape. Will she be his undoing?


"**The Monster"**

**Author's Note: Once upon a time-the Only show where you'll find Peter Pan evil. **

**Spoiler Alert: A review of the new episode was leaked on the internet. Going by that review, I wrote this. However, I don't know dialogue and I don't even know if this is how it'll play out. It was just something in my head after I read those spoilers. I did get a snippet of dialogue from the movie Peter Pan (2003) version. I always got the impression that Peter had a crush on Wendy or that she was able to bring out a different side of him one that scared him deeply. As I wrote this and thought of how Pan kept Wendy prisoner, I'm having trouble figuring out that relationship out. Obviously, Wendy meant something to him because he kept her in Neverland. So I'm excited for the show to bring on the Wendy/Peter pan scenes. Let me know what you thought by reviewing please.**

"And how is our Wendy Bird today?" Pan cautiously asked Felix as he looked into the cage.

"I think she could use some motivation." Felix smirked.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy...what am I going to do with you?"

"Peter, please." Wendy pleaded "You're going too far this time."

"You wanted adventure, and I'm giving it to you." Peter chuckled. Pan instantly removed the bars of the cage with just the flick of his wrist.

Wendy quickly crawled out of the cage, but not before raising her fist towards Peter as she stood to face the boy who kept her a prisoner for more years then she could ever know.

"Uh-Uh" Peter shook his head. Now, there's the Wendy he remembered. Wendy was always one for adventure. It didn't matter if she was standing up to Tinkerbell or the mermaids or even facing off with the Great Captain himself; she had spirit, she had fire. Felix quickly rushed to Wendy's side.

"That wouldn't be smart, Wendy. Shall I-" Peter instantly cut Felix off. All the poor girl needed was a little motivation.

"No need, Felix. Wendy will do exactly what is asked of her. She knows the stakes are too high for her to refuse."

Oh how she wished things were different. If only she could go back in time and forget ever coming to Neverland. Baelfire warned her about magic. Why didn't she just listen? It seemed completely unjust that she was forever stuck here. It saddened her to think of what happened to her family, and it upset her even more to think Peter ever cared for her; what a cruel way he had in showing it.

" Why are you doing this? I get it, you're after that boy. But what are you to gain? Power? Eternal youth? Because last time I checked, you had all those things."

"That's for me to know, and you to find out" Pan smirked. Felix stepped away as it was his job to be watchman and make sure no one interfered with their plans.

"Why should I help you?" Wendy crossed her arms in anger. "I'm prisoner here. Everything I care about you've taken away from me. I was banished, or did you forget that?"

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Hmm. That's not the story I remember. I did you a favor. You're family was sending you off to 'grow up' . Let's not forget the times I saved it's you Wendy, who keeps on forgetting."

"And what would I be forgetting?" Wendy questioned.

" I gave you the option of leaving Neverland.

_"Well I will not grow up! You cannot make me. I will banish you like Tinkerbell."_

_"I WILL NOT BE BANISHED!" Wendy yelled out._

_"Then go home. Go home and grow up. And take your feelings with you!" Peter argued back. In that moment, everything changed. Wendy was no longer a welcomed guest, but a throrn in his side._

Wendy shook her head. "How I could leave without my brothers?"

"They certainly had no problem leaving you here. Actually, Baelfire never came to your rescue either. But I have a surprise for you..." Wendy continued to wonder what changed in Peter. When did he become such a monster? Could losing your shadow really turn you into someone completely unrecognizable? Was all this punishment because she kissed him?

"I don't want anything from you. All I want is to leave this place and never come back." Wendy turned away from Peter and began to furiously tap her foot.

"Wendy...That's not nice. I was just going to tell you about your brothers and let you know Baelfire returned to Neverland. But I guess since none of that matters to you anymore."

Wendy quickly turned to face Peter. "My Brothers? How are my brothers?" Baelfire, but I thought-"

" You're brothers are perfectly fine. They are actually in a place called Storybrook right now. And Baelfire, well he goes by a different name but that's a story for another time, right?"

"Don't hurt them!" Wendy pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt them."

"Still looking out for others, even when they stop looking for you." Peter shrugged. "Alright, well relax I don't plan on hurting either of them. I just want to play a game."

" A game? What kind of game?" Wendy nervously bit her lip.

Pan motioned Felix over. Both boys laughing at how genious and absolutely perfect this plan was. What was that saying...'It's like killing two birds with one stone.' Yes, it was true. Wendy had become a weakness of his. It all started with what she called a 'thimble.' She gave him such an uneasy feeling. Honestly, he wasn't even sure how to deal with it. But how could she want to grow up? Complete nonsense.

Just like her brothers, Wendy was ultimately easy to manipulate but just as dangerous as the unwanted guests on his island. She brought out a different side to him, a side that needed to stay buried.

The moment Henry was shown that compact, Henry's faith in his family was strengthened. His family would never abandon him. Clearly, Peter was just messing with his mind. No if anything, Operation Homebound had to be done smart. Peter could never know that he knew his family was on the island.

Henry wondered where Pan could be, but instantly saw an opportunity for answers with Pan's right hand man: Felix. Henry did his best to stay hidden as he followed Felix. The boys were all out hunting for food, while Henry was supposively sleeping.

Henry was puzzled as he watched Felix carrying a plate of food. 'Who was that for?' Henry wondered.

Patience was never his strong point, he could still recall trying to get his mom to break the curse. He anxiously awaited Felix's departure. As he watched Felix depart from the treehouse, he opened the door and was surprised by to see a poor girl laying in bed with her covers all the way up.

"Go away." Wendy muttered without glancing to the door.

"Are you ok?" Henry questioned.

"No, not really." Her reply came quick as she realized how wrong this game was.

"I'm Henry. Are you sick? Is Pan holding you captive, too?"

" You're Henry? I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling." she pulled over the covers so Henry could see her pale face.

Henry stood bewildered. If anything, no one is ever who they seemed. Wendy was the exception. His book never told him anything of Peter Pan or Wendy. He only knew of Neverland from the childhood movie. And Peter was definitely not who he thought he would be.

"What's the matter with you?" Henry questioned once more.

"I'm sick, Henry." Oh, how she hated this. It was one thing playing mothers to the Lost Boys. But it was another when you conspire with the one who held you hostage for over a century.

"There's magic here. Can't Pan save you?"

"If only." Wendy nervously bit her lip. "I'm afraid not, Henry."

What would her mother think of her using a child in a monster's game? Peter's intentions of the boy were unclear. Could she really put Henry's life at risk for the sake of her brothers? She deeply missed her brothers. She wondered if Pan was telling the truth. Were they really alive?

"I don't understand." This boy looked stragely like Baelfire and had Bae's kindness. Whatever became of Bae? Wendy was unsettled as she thought of how Pan warned that Baelfire was a prisoner of this island as well.

" Magic is different here. The island's power is fading and it's severely affecting me. I can't keep up with the boys anymore, Henry. I fear, I'm slowly dying."

"I can help. I'll find a way to help you, I promise."

Henry raced our of the treehouse in hopes of figuring some kind of cure for Wendy. At this point, it didn't matter if he had to find some way to trick Peter. He had to save Wendy.

Peter smugly walked in clapping his hands "Bravo! Maybe all these boys are starting to rub off on you. He truly believes you. And for your sake and your brothers you better hope he stays that way."

"Whatever you have planned for Henry. He doesn't deserve it." Wendy pulled herself out of bed with ease."You once were kind, Peter. Just stop this madness."

Peter deeply exhaled. "You just don't get it. I need him to believe that because I need him to believe in me. Magic is different here. People are here to stop all that. People like Baelifre." Wendy's eyes shot up as Peter announced his name. "They have the power to destroy Neverland. I can't have that, so I need Henry."

At the site of Felix, Wendy brushed the falling tear away as she was ushered away.

"You and those stupid feelings!" Peter bitterly screamed as he ordered Felix to take care of the Wendy problem. "You know what to do with her."

"Peter No!" Felix pushed Wendy back into the cage.

"Just for a little while." Peter said as he patted the top of the cage.

*Peter headed back to the camp. As Felix hid Wendy away, Peter was left with his thoughts.

_Killian was puzzled as he watched a young girl pacing the beach. Usually he didn't mind himself with Pan's business,especially his "Wendy." But it was obvious that this poor child did not want to be on this bloody island. Maybe he should rescue the poor girl._

_Killian turned and was surprised to face Peter. "She was leaving you, Pan! Your Wendy was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer?" Pan was nothing but a bloody demon in his eyes, but it was always a nice touch to get under his skin. "You are incomplete. Let us now take a peep into the future, shall we?"_

_Peter begins to pull out a sword to fight the great Captain Hook._

_"'Tis the fair Wendy. She's in her room. The Window is shut." _

_"I'll open it." Peter smirked._

_" I'm afraid the window is barred." Hook could already see how much this girl was his undoing._

_"I'll call out her name!" _

_"She can't hear or see you..."_

_"NO!" Peter's sword continued to fight as Killiian continued to taunt Peter._

_"She's forgotten all about you"_

As Peter arrived back on camp, Henry rushed over to Peter.

"Henry, where did you go?"

Always one to get straight to the point. "Wendy, I saw Wendy"

"How?

"I followed Felix. I know, I know. So tell me, why can't you save her?"

"I'm sorry Henry. I can't save her. There is no antidote in this world. None that I could figure out. I hate it!" Peter tried his hardest to manipulate Henry into believing his story of Wendy. " That's why I brought you to Neverland, Henry. You can save her."

"I can? But how?" Henry was puzzled by this discovery.

"Henry, you're the truest believer. Only you can save her. Only you can save us all from that same fate. Can you help her?"

"What do I need to do?" Henry asked. And just like that, Henry was another pawn in his sick game.

"I need you to go this place. It's called Skull Rock. Neverland rests in your hands, Henry. We need you! Wendy needs you."

**Review Please. I'm new at this writing and just wanted to try something out. Would love to know what you thought. **


End file.
